


[Podfic] v is for

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofv is forby enemyofperfectAuthor's summary:Neal knows Peter half suspects him.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] v is for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [v is for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709194) by [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect/pseuds/enemyofperfect). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tmrzsfurh9dp1yz/v%20is%20for.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:06 | 2 MB

### Credits

Cover by [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero). Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you enemyofperfect for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read a Fic Cold." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
